Don't Wanna Miss a Thing
by Lady Isla
Summary: The Mad Hatter watches Alice as she sleeps. Based from the song Don't Wanna Miss a Thing. ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alice in Wonderland, and the song, "Don't Wanna Miss a Thing".

**Genre:** Romance/Songfic

**Pairing:** Alice/Mad Hatter

**Summary:** The Mad Hatter watches Alice sleeping… ONESHOT.

**Don't Wanna Miss a Thing**

The Mad Hatter woke up from suddenly. He had a nightmare. He dreamt that Alice had hurt him and left him all alone. But he knew the dream wasn't real. Because she is here with him right now. She is sleeping next to him; she had her arms wrapped around his torso, and her head resting on his chest. She is breathing softly, and when she breathes, she reminded the Hatter of a purring kitten. Beauty traced all over her soft face.

_She's so beautiful_, the Hatter thought lovingly. He watches her as she sleeps peacefully; wondering what is she dreaming about.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathin'_

_Watch you smile while you are sleepin'_

_While you're fire away and dreamin'_

Both of them were lying together under the apple tree where they usually have their picnics. It was night time. Stars scattered across the dark sky, glittering like diamonds. The evening breeze was cool like early winter. The tree they lay underneath was sitting by a riverbank; Alice and the Mad Hatter would play water games in the river to their hearts' delight. It was in the same river where they shared their first kiss…

Alice sighed in her sleep, the Mad Hatter jumped a little. But she didn't wake up thankfully. She hugged him tighter trying to get warm. He could smell her flowery scent. He inhaled her scent, losing himself in this precious moment.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

The Mad Hatter's body wanted to go back to sleep, but his soul refused so. He can't let Alice off his sight; not for an hour, minute, or second. He loved her deeply and she knew it. His dreams of Alice were sweet, but being with her in real life is sweeter. Every time she visited his tea party, it made him happy to see her friendly face. It pained him to see her leaving Wonderland every time she came after each visit. He misses her all the time.

_Don't wanna close wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna close fall asleep_

'_Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

'_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

She looks like angel when she sleeps. He could feel Alice's heart beating and he noticed that she began to smile in her sleep. There was a deep contentment in her face and it made the Hatter wonder what she is dreaming about. He wonders if she's dreaming about him...

_Lyin' close to you_

_Feelin' your heart beatin'_

_And I'm wonderin' what you're dreaming_

_Wonderin' if it's me you're seein'_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together_

_I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever _

_(Forever and ever)_

His hand brushes of some locks of her silky hair off her face. He bends over and kisses her gently on the forehead, trying his best not to wake her up. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. Her smile widens and her hand slowly reaches out to hold his'. At the touch of her skin, both of his cheeks grew warmer and his insides began to tighten. His heart throbbed against his chest. The Mad Hatter never felt this happier before; he wanted to stay with her in this moment forever.

_Don't wanna close my eyes _

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

'_Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

'_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her palm, each finger; his soft kisses trailed over her hand. He was too occupied with her hand that he didn't notice Alice waking from her slumber. Her azure eyes stared at him with bewilderment, and when he saw her staring at him, he stopped at what he was doing. His face turned red and his cheeks grew hot. Seeing how embarrassed the Hatter is, Alice smiled and she lifts her head towards his'. Their lips locked together in a fierce kiss. His hands held her face close to his, and he kissed deeper. Both their eyes shut together, both their hearts beat together as one; they were lost in their kiss.

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_I just wanna be with you right here with you_

_Just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_I feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time_

Then it was all over… they broke apart slowly, and they stare at each other's eyes. Neither said a word for a minute when Alice was the first to break the silence.

"Hatter," she began in a soft. "It's late -- I have to get home --"

The Mad Hatter places his finger to her lip, motioning her to be silent.

"Not yet. We have all the time for ourselves," he told her. "Just stay with me for a little while longer. Please?"

Then he added in a tease, "We haven't had out afternoon tea yet."

Alice laughed and she nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere." And with that, her head rested on his chest once more and she closed her eyes again.

The Hatter stared at her quiet face, watching her like a hawk. He can't go to sleep yet. What she's gone when he wakes up?

_Don't wanna close my eyes _

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

'_Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

'_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Sensing his doubt, Alice held his hand tighter and she spoke to him while her eyes are closed.

"You're being silly, Hatter," she told him, in an amused tone. "Close your eyes and sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise you."

The Mad Hatter, now knowing that there's nothing to fear anymore, he closed his eyes and felt the first touches of sleep. Before he drifts off to Dreamland, he whispers to Alice. His voice sounds so far away, but she could him clearly.

"I love you, Alice."

_Don't wanna close my eyes _

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_I don't wanna miss a thing… _


End file.
